


Red

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, Zach's life was a series of black and white images, they even covered his wall and surrounded him as he slept. But once Shaun came into his life....all he could see was red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Shaun makes me see red.

It all started the night he picked up the walkie talkies. I had been scribbling some black designs onto my wall when I heard the static. All through our conversation I was remembering the day we just spent together. He complimented my art and it made me feel really good for some reason. As soon as his radio died I looked over to my bowl of pens and saw the red calling my name. Thats when I first started adding color to my black and white wall. That night, the red was warm and inviting

The red started getting more intense after he kissed me. I came home the next day and started adding more and more squares of red. It had become a color of frustration and fear, I was pissed off that he had made me feel this way. My life was complicated enough without adding confusing drunken kisses with my best friends brother.

Then there was the night I finally decided to go for it. I had off from work that day so I spent the time by myself. I sat out on my favorite spot to think, and when no one else was home, I went in my room and started adding red. It was starting to climb up my walls ever so slightly. At this point it was more about painting anything. The red was just what I defaulted to because it just felt right. I finally got frustrated being cooped up in my room so I went out on the back porch to pace and think. The last thing I remember before getting in my car was seeing a bright flash of red, it was all I needed to finally push past all the bullshit and go get him.

The red became love and desire the morning that I woke up wrapped in Shaun's arms. That morning I was hit with inspiration I knew exactly what I needed to do with the empty wall I have been passing every day. I only got to put on part of it that first day but I had a plan. I was going to put love exploding all over that wall. Over the next few weeks, after spending time with Shaun I would go to the wall and work on it and finally when it was done I took countless pictures and called Shaun to come see it. 

After that terrible night in my car, the red started to mock me. It was a bright and angry message telling me I made a mistake. It was a reminder of all of the love that I had, all the love Shaun gave me, that I simply just rejected. There were so many times where I almost went crazy and painted over it but something in me told me not to. Told me that I put that red there for a reason and I couldn't just ignore it. 

When my mural was covered up, when my bright vibrant red was replaced by bland and sad tan something in me broke. The man painting that wall was doing what I did to Shaun. Taking something beautiful and destroying it for no good reason.

The day that I made my apology, the day I got Shaun back I was struck by the fact that his shirt had red in it. In the car on the way to my house, I told him about all of the red. He smiled and held my hand and said that he loved my artistic point of view. He loved that I saw things in colors, and said that red could very well be his new favorite color.

When Jeanie drove away I brought Shaun inside and showed him my bedroom wall. He held me from behind, letting me lean against his chest as we both admired it. He said that it was amazing and that the walls of our new place would definitely need some painting when we got there. He kissed my cheek and asked what color I wanted to put in our bedroom. I smiled and pulled his arms tighter around me.

“I'm thinking red.”


End file.
